1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidity-retaining mask and, more particularly, to a humidity-retaining mask which is employed in places where it is difficult to maintain or impart moisture in or to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Masks such as those used to prevent users from catching cold, those used for the prevention of pollinosis and dustproof masks have heretofore been known. These masks are so designed as to be used for their respective predetermined purposes, but none of them are formed of a honeycomb structure.
In aircraft, particularly passenger planes, it is difficult to humidify the cabins due to restrictions on weight, a problem of freezing, etc. and therefore crew members and passengers on board airplanes may suffer from the drying of their nasal cavities and throats. In particular, during a long-distance flight, the interior of a plane becomes dry and the drying of the nasal cavities and throats progresses considerably, so that it becomes difficult for some people to breathe. Under these circumstances, airlines have heretofore racked their brains in devising a countermeasure to prevent the drying of air in the planes.